


Sexual Hallucination

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Dream Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: In that place between waking and dreams, I began to feel feather light touches along my legs...





	Sexual Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Sexual Hallucination](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=8&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiMnKaG_s7TAhVM44MKHTqaAroQtwIITzAH&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1Fp4yRDEVyM&usg=AFQjCNF07xsyJqqSkBvTmm4w82DaAabYjg&sig2=eaBnpUJrlf8kw5Mybj_a2A) (feat. Brent Smith) by In This Moment
> 
> A/N: Hello hello! Holy hell, life is weird. This is a special request for [@ambrosegirlforever](https://tmblr.co/mRKQqfVreN3tHV6FMKI304Q). This is, honest to God, my first PWP (plot - what plot?) and it was kinda fun. Des, thank you for the prompt, and I hope it’s worth the wait!

Damn. Maybe the extra dose of melatonin wasn’t a good idea. **  
**

Not that I could help it. I’d had the worst time sleeping and wanted to make sure this shit would actually work. Sure enough, it did. **Too** well.

Everything on my body felt heavy, so my clothes got peeled off piece by piece. I was bare-ass naked before I hit the sheets. Stretching and rolling under my covers, I finally find a comfortable position on my back and drift off.

In that place between waking and dreams, I began to feel feather light touches along my legs. My limbs still felt weighty, eyelids practically glued shut from lethargy, but the touches felt so good. I felt myself sinking deeper…

…and then the touches moved between my thighs. Tiny ripples traveled along my skin, going right to my head like fizzy bubbles from the first sip of champagne. The touches move closer, higher, pushing my legs apart, exploring an even more sensitive place. 

My breath hitches a little, but keeps steady. The ripples are stronger, more pronounced. Fingertips graze along my exposed core, finding a hint of slickness and heat.

The fingers spread and tease - no, not just fingers. 

A warm, wet tongue joins the gentle assault on my clit. My tired mind is buzzing at how real this all feels. My hips instinctively rock upward but firm hands hold me in place. 

No chasing my pleasure. Take what I’m being given. 

_Fuck_. As long as they keep giving, I’ll take it all.

A gasp escapes me, and I bite my bottom lip to stifle it. That’s when I hear a low, masculine chuckle. 

“So eager, Des…” That voice alone made me tremble. “I’ve got you.”

I whimpered, shaking now with need. He continues his assault - a thick digit sliding in, tongue flicking and swirling faster.

The sheets bunch up in my tightening grip. I can’t breathe. And he won’t let up.

His name is on my tongue. _I can’t say it. I can’t…_

If I speak it, he wins. I bite down on my lip, nearly drawing blood.

I can’t breathe as he adds a second finger, and I feel the stretch as scissors and wiggles them inside me. 

Tears spring up behind my closed lids, leaking out unbidden. It’s all too much. He knows this.

He knows I’m close, that the coil in the pit of my stomach is tight and ready to spring…so he stops, leaving me panting and heaving hard breaths. Fuck!

I know his game. After the torturous pause, I feel a cooling breath directly on my clit, and I writhe. The flat of his tongue brushes up against me, and I shake. How can he do this to me? 

“Because you let me,” he replies as I realize that I spoke that last thought aloud.

He continues his feast, mouth and fingers working to undo me. The coil tightens again, harder than before. I’m a mess of quivering and sighing, desire and desperation.

His speed increases. He’s pushing me further and further to the edge…

…and stops. Mouth gone, fingers withdrawn. Nothing. 

I want to fucking scream. 

A growl of frustration rumbles in my chest. And he laughs. He fucking laughs.

I’m losing my mind and he’s fucking laughing and _I need him I need him fucking me and I can’t stop shaking and I need to **come and I can’t think of anything else I need his fucking cock and**_ **-**

A shock of sensation hits as soft skin grazes my too-sensitive clit, teasing it with a firm stroke as it slides through my wet heat. I’m whimpering as the word _please_ tumbles from my mouth over and over again. 

But I won’t say his name. If I speak it, he wins. 

He presses in, and…God, the _stretch_. He’s thick, slowly pushing in so I feel him completely. I raise my hips and we both shudder and moan. 

I need him to move. I need… ** _please_**. I know I’m begging at this point, but I don’t care.

His hips draw back in that torturously slow way before snapping forward, hard and quick. A harsh cry escapes my lips. 

“Desiree,” he teases in my ear, speaking in that way he knows drives me wild. “I feel you shaking. I know you want to come so badly.” _Sliding out slow_. “You can end this, and we’ll fly together.” _Hard snap back in_. “All you have to do…” _Sliding out slow_. “…is speak my name.” _Hard snap back in._

I want to cry in anguish. The torment was too good, too much. I was so full, coiled too tight.

But I would not say his name. I can’t. Fuck, I _won’t_!

His tongue grazed my earlobe. “Have it your way, love.” His bite sinks into my shoulder as he fucks me at a relentless pace. 

This time, I scream a line of profanities in sweet relief. Yes, this is what I needed, what I craved so much! My eyes stay shut, even as he pins my wrists where they lay.

He would never let up. Not until I broke.

I can’t. He’ll win. He’ll have my soul. I can’t…

It’s too much, I’m so close…I can’t…it’s too much. He won’t let me come until I do.

I scream out at last: ****_BÁLOR!_

My eyes snap open as I shot up from my bed. Not a single soul around.

No one there.

The only evidence of my dream? Shuddering legs. A wet spot on my bed sheets.

**And the angry bite on my shoulder.**   



End file.
